Titan's New Recruit
by Jayeceee
Summary: This is My first fanfic...Enjoy! The Titans recruit a rather interesting young man. See what happens as we follow him on his journey with the Titans. Rated M for adult scenes and suggestive phrases.
1. The Beginning

Jump City is full of surprises. My name is Dennis. My power is...quite unique. I can fly, I am freakishly strong. My reflexes are on point, and I can change my density. Case scenario, if a truck was coming for me and I don't have time to move, with a simple thought, the truck will pass right through me without so much as a scratch on me. And if some thug was trying to rob me, with one thought, my body is as solid as a brick wall. Oh, and I can feel people's emotions.

But enough about that. I'm not public with my powers, I grew up on the streets. My dad was killed before I was born and my mom, well, she left one day when I was five. She said she was going to the grocery store but she never returned. Not long after my mom went missing, I discovered that I was no ordinary kid. I was walking the streets, searching for my mom, but I came across a group of thugs. They threatened to beat me down when I walked past them. I kept walking. One of them ran after me and pushed me down. When I got up, my hair turned silver, my eyes were silver, almost like metal. He tried to hit me, and broke his fist on my jaw. I hit him and he KO'd instantly. I was scared, so I ran home.

A few years later, I was discovered by the titans. By then, I had more control of my powers. I knew how to fly and fight with intensity. But this is how it all started...

"Titans! Move!"

We were fighting this villain, Cinderblock. The Titans hit him with everything they had. That's when I stepped in.

"Come on you big block of cement!"

He charged at me and I jumped into the air. My hair turned silver and so did my eyes. As I fell back to the earth, I fell on top of him, raising my density as I hit him. It put him at least 50 feet into the ground. His head was sticking out.

"Great work Dennis!" Robin said as he patted me on the back.

"Yeah dude! We should call you Density." Beast Boy said as he high fived me.

"Actually that doesn't sound too bad."

"We should go home and celebrate with one of my Florg Pies!"

The team snorted and laughed at Starfire's proposal. Then I picked up a feeling, a rather strange on. It was coming from the goth, Raven. Her cloak covered her face and her body as she walked past me and whispered "Good job" to me. As she walked away, the feeling vanished. That was strange, unlike a feeling I have never felt before.

Later that day, I was walking to my room when I bumped into her.

"Oops, sorry." I said.

"It's ok." She said

There was that feeling again. This time, it was even stronger. I ignored it and continued into my room. I stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what it was or what it possibly could have been. I was sleeping before I knew it. Suddenly, I was dreaming, a rather erotic type of dream. There she was, in her black leotard, caressing my hair as I take it off and rub her body. She kissed me and used her dark magic to push me onto the bed, that suddenly appeared out of no where. She got on top of me and straddled my hips. She was still touching my hair and suddenly, it had turned silver. So did my eyes. I was increasing my density and when I did, my member stood up straight. It was so stiff, that it wouldn't bend. She positioned herself onto me and she got to work, lifting herself up and then slamming herself down.

I was awakened by moans coming from the room next to mine.

"Could it be?" I said to myself.

They stopped. What was that about? I got up and threw on my jogging pants, then I walked out to the hall. Her door was open and her room was empty. I walked to the kitchen for a glass of milk and maybe a cookie, because I thought I was losing my mind. But I saw her there.

"Hey." I said as I reached into the fridge.

"Hi." She said, shyly.

Once again, it was that feeling. Perhaps just as intense as the last one, it was there.

"Rough night, huh?"

"Yeah.."

I decided that I would keep her company for the moment and poured her a glass of milk. Then I sat next to her and said, "Penny for your thoughts."

"I keep having this weird dream about a guy, just recently I found out who the guy was."

There was that feeling. It was much stronger and getting even stronger by the minute. Maybe it was me, which was why I had that same dream. After all, I am an empath.

"Well, maybe it will stop." I said, grabbing her hand.

She smiled and we walked back to our rooms, smiling and laughing.

"You know, you are a lot cooler than I thought you were."  
"You'll be suprise at how friendly I am."

We said goodnight and went into our rooms. The convo we had was not what I expected. I saw how she would react to her other teammates when they would try to talk to her. But she wasn't like that with me. Oh well, it was good for the moment. I woke up that next morning and played some video games with Beast Boy and Cyborg, then I went up to the roof to practice my Jeet Kun Do and Martial Arts. Just random moves, nothing too serious. I felt that feeling again. As I went for the spinning kick, I saw Raven and missed a step, it caused me a bruise on my arm. She thought it was funny how I screwed up that last step.

"Ugh, I'm such a screw-up." I said, rising to my feet

"No you're not. I thought it was cute."

Was I dreaming? She thought that clumsy screw up was cute? It was embarrassing, because I always stick that landing.

"I never miss that step, it was embarrassing."

"And it was cute because you missed it when you saw me. I know about your crush on me Dennis. I feel those emotions when you're around me."

"What? I thought those were coming from you."

"They were. But they were coming from you too."

She and I walked around the tower, just talking. I asked her on a date. And she agreed to it. Later that day, I put on my suit and I slicked my hair back. Then I walked to her room and when she came out, she had on this long, black dress, with a slit up to her thighs. I never knew exactly how long her hair was until now. It was in big curls and it was pulled back on the sides. The curls fell lusciously past her shoulders. She didn't look much like herself but she was beautiful.

"You look amazing."

"I can say the same for you."

With that being said, we left. We went to the ballroom downtown and ate, then I asked her to dance. She was shy, saying that she doesn't know how, but I told her to follow my lead. She did, her body was pressed against mine and I grew an erection. She started to blush.

"Do you have something you want to say?"

"You are so beautiful."

I felt stupid for saying that. She smiled and said, "So, this crush, is it real? Or is it just a lust for me?"

"It's real, even though I think of you and I having sex from time to time."

"Do you think its worth a try? You know, a relationship? Because I'm feeling you too."

I looked down at her and she was serious.

"Can I make you my girlfriend?"

I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. Did I really just say that? I had to slap myself mentally, I don't believe I just said something that corny.

"So are we official?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm still waiting on an answer."

Things got kinda awkward. We danced and not another word was spoken between us, untill Gizmo decided to crash the party. Raven was separated from me by an exploding dart. I couldn't make out where Gizmo was thanks to all the smoke. I flew up and found him.

"Gizmo! Your time is up!"

"Ahahaa. My time just started Density!"

He threw another weird contraption at me but it went through me as if I was the air we breathe.

"I bet you've spent all day trying to build that. Too bad I'm a step ahead of you!"

I had dived and then tackled him to the ground. All of a sudden, I felt weak. I couldn't move. I looked over at my arm and Gizmo shot me with a dart, one that drained my energy to fight.

"Who's ahead now?!"

Gizmo had pushed me off and I just laid there. So many people were running and didn't see me down here. I only had enough energy to do one more move, and that move saved me from being trampled to death.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven had engulfed Gizmo in black magic and all of his contraptions exploded. I saw Raven working her magic and I smiled. She looked great out there. Gizmo was down, and weakened to where he couldn't get back up. By then, the cops had arrived. They took Gizmo to jail for disturbing the peace. Raven, however, she used her magic to carry me to the tower where I was treated. I was back to normal in a matter of a few hours, but I stayed in bed just to be sure.

"Dennis?"

"Hey, you." I said, sitting up a bit.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm gonna chill here for a few more hours to be sure that I'm ok."

Raven touched my hair, and then my face.

"Yes." She said, gettting up.

"Yes? Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll give you a try and yes we can be together in a relationship."

I was in a state of shock. A smile grew on my face. My heart was beating so hard I thought it would beat right out of my chest.

"Easy, lover boy. We're fresh, adjustments have to be made so that we can be together despite the hectic schedules we have." She said, walking out the door.

I guess she would discuss that with me later. It didn't matter, I was just happy to have her. I could tell she was happy to have me too, even though it didn't show much in her actions.

"How ya' feeling, bro?" Cyborg said as he came in and checked my vitals.

"Never better. Am I good to go?"

"Yep, the poison is completely neutralized. You'll dispose of it later but for the most part, you are back in action."

The stickers and IV's were taken from me. Now, I had no idea where my clothes were. Shoot, I didn't even know that I was naked. Cyborg tossed me a towel and I wrapped it around my waist.

"You might wanna hit the showers. The toxin is coming through your pores and you smell like a skunk."

He was right. My skin was kinda sticky and I smelled like, well, a skunk. So I went to the bathroom and I took a shower, scrubbing every piece of my body. I thought my skin was going to fall off but at least it will be clean. I rubbed myself down in shower gel and I rubbed it through my hair. I don't know if it got into my hair but I couldn't risk finding out after I get out of the shower. I was eventually finished. I got out of the shower and I somewhat dried off. You know, Just enough so that I wouldn't track water down the hall. I walked into my room and finished drying off. There were a few knocks at my door. I threw on some shorts.

"It's open."

My new girlfriend walked in.

"I smelled you down the hall."

Oh no. Not the skunk smell.

"Uhhh...The toxin was coming through my pores...but I took a shower." I said, rising to my feet.

"No, you didn't smell bad."

I took a sigh of relief and she giggled a bit.

"Those adjustments..." She started.

"Right."

"Couples do a lot of things together right?"

"Yes." I said, taking a seat on my bed.

"We can go on small dates when we're not on a mission."

I looked out my window, sure enough, it was dark outside, but it was starting to storm.

"Or if the weather hates us for the time being, like now, we can cuddle up somewhere and just enjoy each other's company." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into an embrace.

"You know, I don't like storms."

"That's cool. I prefer sunshine over dark clouds too."

Though it was late, and storming, me and Raven stayed up all night, talking and cuddling.


	2. Warm Embraces

A few months had passed and Raven and I grew learned a lot about each other and I must admit, she is truly something special. I learned that meditation kept her level minded, while practicing Jeet Kun Do and Tai Chi kept me mentally and emotionally balanced. Although we drew stares in public and praises in battle, we kept each other in what we call a "mutual standing" since both of us were kinda dominate. It was a beautiful evening. I saw the sun setting from my window and it was so lovely, I decided to go up to the roof and watch it. When I made it up there, Raven was there. From the look of it, she was meditating.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." She said, moving over for me.

I sat down beside her and became captivated by my thoughts.

"Something on your mind?"

I had to think of a quick lie to tell her.

"No, just admiring the view."

"Have you forgotten that I feel what you feel, Dennis?" She said.

Boy, did I feel dumb after that.

"My mom, I miss her."

"Well, you can always visit her when we're not on a mission."

"It's not that simple."

I looked down at my pants, trying not to look at Raven. I felt her emotions, it rendered me a little comfort.

"Why is it not that simple?" She asked.

"When I was five, she left to go to the grocery store, we were out of milk for my cereal. Hours had passed and she hadn't returned. So I went out to look for her. I looked everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found. I was approached my some guys on the streets. They tried to beat me up but when one of them tried to punch me, his fist broke on my face. I found out that I was no ordinary child. I never gave up looking for her, but my heart won't let me go on another search."

"And why is that?"

"I'm afraid of what I might find. I'd rather keep in mind that she'll find me one day instead of finding her some place I was never meant to see." I said

My heart was heavy, and when I looked up at Raven, her big, purple eyes were watery. I felt a sting in my chest, then a wave of comfort.

"If it will make you feel any better, my mom was killed when I was seven. My father is the very last person I want to ever see."

I remember her telling me that her father was a demon, which is why her skin is pale-grey. But she never told me about her mother.

She continued, "Her name was Arella. She was a human. My mother was like my best friend, but my father had her killed. The monks of Azarath raised me until I was sixteen, by then, I had ran away and ended up here."

"My mom's name was Danielle. My father was killed before I was born. My mom wasn't my best friend, she was my guardian as well as my closest friend. She had long, black hair. Sometimes, I would see streaks of violet in her hair but she would insist that it was the light was reflecting of off it. She was smart and strong and very pretty. She always knew when I was in pain and it didn't matter where I was. If I was hurting, she would come to the rescue and make me feel better. She knew what I needed and when I needed it. I would call her superwoman, because she was the strongest person I knew. I missed her every day since she left, but it's a lot stronger now since I'm with you."

Raven climbed over into my arms.

"Is it me?"

I was confused by what she had asked me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You missed her even more since you've been with me. Is it because I reminded you of her?"

I looked down at Raven. My god, she looked a little like my mom, but I never realized it until she said that.

"Well, yeah, now that you mention it." I said.

By now, the sun had went down and the stars lit up the sky.

"I'm sure she's missing you too."

"I hope so. I think she'll be proud to see the young man I have grown into."

Raven kissed me and said, "I'm proud of him too."

She climbed into my lap and started to kiss me again. I grew an erection and she giggled.

"Follow me."

She got up and reached for my hand. I got up and took her's and she walked into the tower. She led me to her room. The door closed behind us and she used her dark magic to levitate a small mirror into her hand. She held it up to my face and I thought she wanted to show me something on my face, but instead, I was sucked into it. I was in a room, similar to the room I had dreamed of once before. It was dark and I couldn't see a thing. I stood up and I felt a hand on my chest.

"Where are we?"

"In my mind. This is where I had realized that you were the guy of my dreams."

That explains a lot. She had kissed me and my skin, it started to glow. I had never seen anything like this before. My skin was giving off light.

"What's going on?"

"Quit panicing. You glow when you're scared."

What the hell? How did she know that and I didn't? Oh well. She held me and I started to relax. My skin stopped glowing and she started to kiss me again. This time, she was more passionate. I felt her tugging at my shirt. So I took it off and put my arms around her. I took off her cape and unzipped her suit. She didn't wear that leotard anymore, she had a full suit and it hugged every curve. She took it off and tugged at my pants. I took them off and here we were, naked.

"I think it's time."

The room became litted but dim. I was staring at this girl, woman, and I've never seen her like this. Her breast were full and perky. Her child-bearing hips stuck out and her legs were flawless.

"I'm a virgin, so take it easy." She said as she held my hand

"Your wish is my command."

I picked her up and laid her on the bed, which appeared out of no where. She opened her legs and she was soaked down there. I slid in easily, even though she was tight. She held onto my back. A few tears had formed in her eyes, I knew that I was hurting her, but she wouldn't let go of me so that I could slide out of her.

"Don't stop, keep going until it doesn't hurt anymore."

With that being said, I pushed deeper into her. She gasped and I looked at her. She cracked a smile and that gave me confirmation. Soon enough, I was so deep into her, that I couldn't go any further. Literally, I had hit a wall inside of her and I couldn't go any further. So I had started to thrust, pulling myself back and pushing back into her. She was holding me and her legs were intertwined with mine. With each thrust, she let out a muffled moan. She rubbed my hair and the back of my neck while I filled her. Soon, she was moaning uncontrollably. I felt a wave of pleasure rush over my body. I had reached my peak. I pulled out and released my seed onto her stomach. She made me feel good, so I'll make her feel better. I got down and kissed the inside of her legs.

"I've always wondered how you taste between these beautiful legs."

I drove my tongue into her temple. She yelped in pleasure. Raven was sweet. Her nectar was sweeter. It was like eating a peach, her juices dripped down my chin as I licked her jewel. She started to moan even louder. Before I knew it, a wave of pleasure rushed through my body. It was way stronger than the first wave. Raven started to shake and her moans were subsiding. Then I realized that she had came. Her orgasm was way stronger than mine. The fact that I felt it had driven me crazy on the inside.

"I can't stop shaking." She said.

"I did my job."

She smiled at me and I kissed her.

"I should probably take a shower. I feel sticky."

With that being said, she dressed herself, slowly but surely. I put my clothes on and before I knew it, we were back in her room. I walked back into my room and looked out the window. Some where on this Earth was my mother, and I was missing her with every piece of my mind and heart.

"Why don't you take a shower with me. It might take your mind off of things."

I grabbed a towel and I followed her into the bathroom. We started taking off our clothes and Raven got the water started. She got in, then I followed her. She rubbed shower gel onto my chest and arms and I did the same to her.

"You know, I love your hair." She said as she rubbed the soap into my hair.

I couldn't help but smile. I knew that she loved my hair. Every chance that she got, she would rub and play in my hair. Pretty soon we were squeaky clean. Raven kissed me, and then she broke the kiss just long enough to say, "Take me again."

I turned her around and she leaned on the wall. I slid inside of her and she started to moan but I covered her mouth.

"Shhh...lets not get loud."

This was about to be a challenge for her. But she nodded and I started to thrust into her. My strokes were deep. With each one, she took a deep breath. I sped up a little and she almost lost her mind. I had covered her mouth and she was still loud. I loved it.

"Raven, I'm gonna stop if you don't put a sock in it."

"Don't stop!" She said, almost yelling.

"Then hush. We don't want people to know our secret."

She put her hand over her mouth and I continued. A wave had rushed through my body. Raven was at her climax. She almost collapsed, her knees gave out but I was holding her. She vag was literally sucking on my already throbbing member. I couldn't hold back anymore. I let Raven fall to her knees and I exploded onto her shoulders. I got my semen all in her hair and stuff.

"Looks like I need to wash my hair again." She said as I helped her to her feet.

We laughed a little and she washed her hair while I washed the rest of my juices off her shoulders. A few minutes later, we were finished. I walked into the room and for some reason, I couldn't stop staring into the sky. My mom was on my mind heavy.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My mom, it's like, she's calling me. I feel it. I can't stop looking into the sky, Raven. It's like she's in the skies calling for me and I'm looking for her."

Raven looked up at the sky and then she said, "We're going to find your mom. You're an empath and I'm sure that you're feeling what she is feeling right now."

I was so glad to have her right now. She knew exactly what I needed to hear.


	3. Better Days

Lately, things have been stressful. More battles and more battle wounds...and not all of them were from the villains. Me and Raven got into an argument for the first time a few weeks ago. Since then, it's been an argument everyday, if not every other day. I hate arguing with the girl I truly care about. However, I hate biting my tongue. So does she so you can imagine how many times we've hurt each other. I took a moment to sit outside on the roof. I watched the clouds blow past me, and I watched the sun slip into the horizon. I felt the crisp, autumn wind brush my skin, and I felt the tears slide out of my eyes. My heart beat so softly against my ribs and with each breath I took, I my eyes swelled with more tears. Six months, Raven and I have been together and she's always here but this recent argument, the way she stormed out and had not come back, it left me feeling cold and alone. I never regretted anything I've done, but today, I regret that I even opened my mouth about anything. The need to get closer to the skies had grown stronger. I rose to my feet and I took flight in the skies. Above the clouds, below the heavens, I flew. I had no idea where I was going but I was flying. And when I felt high enough and far enough from the Earth, I stopped flying. I crossed my legs and I floated in the sky. I cried. I thought that men should never cry. I felt that I couldn't be a man. I couldn't man up, so I left and found comfort in the skies.

"Dennis!"

I looked up, and I looked around. It was Starfire.

"Dennis! Something is wrong! Something is wrong with Raven!"

"What's wrong with Raven?"

"She is upset. The tower, it is surrounded by a black cloud and it will not let anyone in. We need your help."

I followed Starfire back to the tower and indeed, there was a black cloud around it. I tried to go in. Touching the black barrier around the tower stung me. Suddenly, I knew what was wrong. I flew back a few yards and my hair and eyes turned silver. I flew into the building, well, I flew through the barriers and walls. I ran around, looking for the girl that mattered most to me. When I found her, she had four glowing red eyes.

"Raven?"

"Get away! You did this to me!"

I took a good look at her, and I wanted to run, but I was frozen in my tracks. I couldn't move a muscle.

"I did this. I'm sorry."

As soon as I gathered the strength to move my feet, I walked away. I left on the other side of the tower and flew into the clouds. It started lightening and thundering. And it seemed like with every beat of my heart and every drop of my tears, it rained and thundered. I got high enough and as soon as I stopped flying, I started to yell and scream. The thundering got intense, and so did my yelling. Vibrations shook me to the core. I started to cry, again. I felt a pain in my chest. It wasn't mine. I dried my tears and I took a stance. Raven floated right up to me. We stood there looking at each other for a while. Finally, she hovered into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Dennis, I am so sorry."

I looked down at Raven and said, "It was my fault. You did nothing wrong."

"I hurt your heart. The pain you felt when you entered the tower and the greater pain you felt when you left, I caused it."

I let go of her. She could feel my pain and I could feel her's.

"You're soaked. You will get sick up here."

"I'd rather be up here." I said.

"Will you ever come back?"

"As long as you feel me in your heart, I'll forever come back to you. Your arms are my home. Go home. I don't want you to get hurt out here."

Raven looked at me and she nodded. She flew off and as she did, I turned the other way and flew in the opposite direction. I stayed in the skies, drenched in rain and shaking, for half of the night. I got tired and flew home. I dragged myself down the hall to my room and I fell onto my bed. My clothes were soaked and my hair was just, messy. I closed my eyes for a moment and I felt myself being lifted into the air. My clothes were being removed and I was being tucked in.

"Raven, I'd like it if you spend the rest of the night in my arms."

I never opened my eyes. I heard the footsteps get closer to my bed. Then the covers lifted and a warm body placed itself in my arms.

"I don't like it when we argue. I love you too much."

"We wouldn't be considered normal if we didn't argue. Just because it gets fierce between us doesn't mean we get weaker as a couple. It makes our bond stronger."

Raven touched my heart with her words of wisdom.

"You still give me chills." I said.

"And you still make me nervous."

She kissed me and I kissed her. Before I knew it, she was on top of me. I already knew what time it was. She pulled off my boxers and I removed her underwear. She positioned herself onto me and I slid into her easily. She lifted herself up and slammed herself back down onto me. I rested my hands on her hips and she used my chest as leverage. She got her moans under control and I was glad that she did. She was looking into my eyes the whole time, giving me sexy grins and smiles between each deep breath she took. I couldn't believe how fast she dragged me to my climax. Right before I released my load, she got up and sat on my face. I put my arms around her thighs and I used my tongue as a tool to pleasure her. She ran her hands through my hair and in a few minutes, she was releasing her juices into my mouth. She had an orgasm and it was the strongest. She whimpered and yelped softly as her body jerked and twitched.

"Dennis, I can't stop shaking."

She got off my face and she laid her head on my chest. Sure enough, she was still shaking. I pulled her on top of me.

"Can you breathe? Am I too heavy?"

"No, you're perfect." I said as I put my arms around her.

I was her mattress and she was my blanket for the night. I woke up that morning and Raven was still sleeping. I placed her beside me and I got up. A breeze from the open window had brushed across my face. A feeling rose in my chest and it hurt for a while. I have to admit, I longed for my mother's touch, it hurt. Raven stood beside me and when I noticed her, it startled me. I started to glow.

"That's the demon in you that does things like that." I said, joking.

"And it's the human in you that it actually scares."

We laughed and she put her arms around me.

"It's so early, why are you hurting?"

"I felt this breeze, and then an image of my mother popped into my head. I long for her uncontrollably, Raven."

She looked out in the skies and then she looked back at me. I strong feeling rose in my heart, it made me weak.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes, I feel it." I said.

"Get dressed. I think I know what it is."

She ran out of my room and I put on my pants and a layered shirt. It wasn't long before she came back and got me.

"There's something on the radar." I said.

I went over to the computer and it was a figure, standing on the rocky shores in front of the tower.

"Raven, we gotta check it out to make sure that it isn't a threat."

With that being said, me and her left out of the front door. We made it to the shores and it was kinda foggy. I couldn't see much but I saw the figure that was on the radar. That feeling in my chest, it was stronger.

"Raven, do you feel that too?"

"Yes, it's some type of power."

I walked closer to the figure and I saw hair waving in the wind. It was a woman.

"Raven, it's a woman."

"Don't go any closer Dennis!"

I couldn't help but take more steps toward the woman almost fifty feet away from me.

"Dennis, stop."

"I can't. If this power is coming from this figure, I have to see it."

I walked further and further into the fog. The woman's face started to appear. I knew who it was.

"Mom?"

"Dennis." She said.

"Mom!"

I ran toward her and and sure enough, it was my mom. She was standing there with her long, silver streaked hair waving in the wind. I couldn't believe my eyes. Twelve years later, she still looked like the woman I've missed so much. I ran into her arms and hugged her. She was taller than me, which was shocking because I was as tall as Cyborg. She held me that same way I remember being held when I was five. It felt good to be back in her arms again.

"Mom, where have you been? I've been searching for you for so long."

"Away. I'll explain later."

She looked down at me and she smiled as she caressed my face.

"You aren't my little superman anymore."

I couldn't help but smile. I was crying, this was the woman I've longed to hold. I felt Raven getting closer to me and I turned to meet her awaiting eyes.

"Raven, it's her. My mom, she's here."

She cracked a smile at me but when she noticed who she was, her smile dropped.

"Dennis...this is your mom?"

"Yeah, it's her."

Her mouth dropped.

"What? You know her?" I asked.

"Yes. I do know her."

I looked over at my mom and back at Raven, they were staring at each other.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!"

My mother looked down at me.

"Dennis, your mom is a legend."

I was puzzled.

"Huh?"

"Dennis, baby, I am a superhero. So was your father."

"Who is my father? I'm so confused."

"Your father was Victor Shade. I am his wife." She said.

I backed up for a minute.

"Wait a minute. Mom, what was your name? What did they call you?"

She paused for a minute.

"Dani Moonstar."

I could have fainted. That explains everything I have been feeling and why I have these weird connections to the skies.

"She's an empath and she is the only known mutant, besides me, that can create illusions in a person's head."

"That's why I kept longing for you? It was because you made me long for you or was it because you felt that way for me?"

"Yes, that was me. I was searching for you. I created those illusions in your mind and those feelings in your heart. It was me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My mom was a legendary member of the X-Men.

"So, my hair is all wavy and crap because of you?"I asked  
"Yes."

"Ok, now back to my father. My dad was Victor Shade?!"

Victor Shade was a legendary member of the Avengers. He was an Android and his superpower was his ability to manipulate his density.

"You inherited your powers from both he and I."

"Mom! I'm an android?!" I asked, almost panicking.

"No. He was every bit of a human, the only thing was that he lived off of solar energy, hence the jewel in his forehead."

I couldn't believe it. My mom is an empath and illusionist and my father is the reason I can change my density.

"You have more inherited abilities that you have yet to use, Dennis."

"Well don't hesitate to show me! Come, you have to meet my friends." I said, grabbing her arm.

She pulled back and I tumbled on the ground. I forgot that my mom was freakishly strong.

"Starting with your friend. Raven, that is your name?"

"Yes ma'am. It is an honor to meet you."

I got up and said, "Its an honor to know that my parents are freaking awesome!"

I got up and I stood next to my mother.

"Mom, you have to meet the rest of my team."

"There is something you're not telling me Dennis."

I sighed and said, "Mom, Raven is my girlfriend."

"And..?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"And...?" She said, taking a grip on my wrist.

"I've been inside her mind, mom, you have to meet the rest of the team."

She finally loosened up and the three of us walked back into the tower, where everyone was waiting. When they laid eyes on my mom, everyone, except Starfire since she's foreign, just about fainted.

"It's Dani Moonstar! She's been missing for the last decade! You found her!" Robin said, running up to us.

"No, she found us. You guys, this is my mother."

"Get out of here! Your mom is Dani Moonstar?!" Cyborg asked.

We were all jumping around and excited. Raven and my mom stood next to each other, all calm and whatever. They looked as if they were trading thoughts and stuff.

"You guys, my dad was Victor Shade!"

"No way! The Vision?! That explains your density abilities!"

After about ten minutes, we piped down so that I could introduce them. My mom went around and she shook everyone's hand, then she put her arm around me. The love I felt for my mom in my heart, I know she felt it. As soon as I looked up at her, she looked down at me. To be honest, she did look a little like Raven.

"Mom, what was dad like? Was he all tall and strong and metal looking?"

She laughed at my curiosity, then she saw that everyone was looking at her for the answer.

"Well, you see, Victor was, well, let me show you."

My mom, her eyes started to glow white and in an instant, I saw a man in my head. He stood about six feet, five inches. His hair was at his shoulders and there was a red jewel in the middle of his head. Then I heard my mom's voice.

"He was a rather charming man. He was gentle and sweet. But he could tear a man apart with his bear hands. He can shapeshift into anything from a bear to a brick."

She put an image in my head, with him in combat. He was amazing. He would be unmovable one second and ghostly the next second. Then I saw him disappear. It was then when I looked up at my mom.

"Now, for the last twelve years, I have been in a universe parallel to ours. Victor is still alive, but he cannot leave the place he is in thanks to a wicked curse he was put under."

"Mom, I want to see him."

"You're not ready, Dennis. The conditions there are not safe for you. It's worse than being on Mars."

I stood up.

"I can take it. I can handle it."

"You need time to mature, Dennis."

I sat back down. My mom put an image into my head. The place, it was unbelievable. There were rocks and jagged looking boulders everywhere. Shoot, the place looked like Mars.

"It is extremely hot in the day and extremely cold at night. Not to mention that the residents are impartial to new-comers."

She was right. I'd die trying to walk in that universe.

"You all can be trained to endure the climate changes and battles. But it would take months." She said, standing up.

"Azarath was similar to that. Freezing at night and hot during the days." Raven said.

"Indeed. Your bodies are not physically ready. The gravity is ten times stronger than it is here and the air is of limited oxygen."

She was right, again. I'd die trying to breathe. My mom agreed to train us all. She said if we are quick learners and fast adapters, we'll be ready in three months.


	4. Training with the Legend

So our training began that next day. My mom took us to the canyons. Robin talked the Titans of the east territory into watching over our side of town for a while.

"Alright. If you are to survive in Witchfort, you have to know how to defend yourself as well as your team. My good friend Samuel here will be your target. Disable and disarm him."

Samuel was a rather old looking man. He could barely walk upright. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"Titans, go!"

Raven and Starfire flew upwards to attack from above, while Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin and I attacked from the ground. We held back a lot, because he was an old man, but once we were through, rocks and mini sand storms flew out of the dust cloud that surrounded him. I altered my Density while the other's hid behind Raven's shield. I walked towards him. He hurled rocks and stones at me but they broke in contact with my body. He moved a giant boulder towards me and I walked right through it. I walked right up to him and I disarmed him.

"Great job Dennis!" Robin said.

"Yeah dude! You're the man."

"My man." Raven said as she kissed my cheek.

"Well done. Dennis, since you disabled Samuel, I'll give you another shot." Mom said.

"Really? Cool! Come on Samuel. This time I'll try something different!"

"No, no, no. Sweetheart. Samuel's sitting out this round. It is between me and you."

I dropped every facial expression I held.

"Don't hold back or you'll regret it."

I looked over at my team as they all stood on the sideline. They gave me the same "You're on your own look" and it sucked.

"Remember, I am your target. Disarm and disable me."

"But mom, what if I hurt you?" I asked.

"It's nothing that won't heal in a few hours."

I hesitated but I got into position. My mom, her hair turned silver and her eyes glowed a bright white. Before I knew it, I was back home at the tower."

"Your enemies will tease and tamper with your mind. You have to decipher what is real and what is in your head."

I couldn't tell what was real. Everything looked real. Suddenly, I was being thrown to the ground. I looked up and I was still in the tower but I felt like I was being attacked. I got up and I took flight. Again, I found myself being thrown to the ground.

"Oh come on! How can I tell where my target is if I can't even see it?!"

I punched the ground in pure frustration.

"See me with your mind's eye, Dennis! Look for me, I am there!"

I looked around for her and I couldn't see her.

"Not your eyes! Your mind's eye!"

"Dennis, picture yourself back here in the canyon and break her connection to your mind." Raven yelled to me.

I tried my absolute best to picture myself back here and It was blurry. By the time the image cleared up, she was standing over me with a sword to my chest.

"You would have been killed two minutes ago. Do not allow anyone into your mind." She said as she reached for my hand.

I took her hand and she helped me up.

"Try it again. This time, I'll use a different method."

So I got back into stance and she walked ten yards away from me. When she turned, she flew towards me. I ducked and before I could regain my composure, she appeared in front of me again and tackled me. She held a bow and a flaming arrow to my neck.

"Don't underestimate your opponent in any way or they will prove you wrong in everyway."

She got off of me and helped me up.

"Again."

Ten yards and she charged at me again, this time, she was on foot. I stood my ground and she turned into Raven. I looked back to see that Raven was still on the sidelines. She tackled me again and when she did, she had the four glowing eyes and she was growling.

"Your fears should never be present on the battlefield."

She got off of me again and offered to help me up. This time, I moved her hand and got up on my own. I was angry. She walked back ten yards. Then I charged at her. She took a look at me and she got into position. I tried to strike her but she moved faster than I could blink. She grabbed my arm and used my body weight against me. I was on the ground before I even realized it. She had my arm pinned against my back.

"Intellegence over emotions. What were you trying to prove by charging first, young man?"

"That...I'm not...weak!"

"No, but you made yourself look like immature." She said as she got off me and tried to help me up.

"Again."

"No. I'm tired of being thrown and pinned to the ground. Give someone else a shot while I put ice on my arm." I said, walking off. I kicked the rocks and sat down on the boulder, holding my throbbing arm.

"Anyone else wants a shot?"

"I do."

I looked up to see Raven on the training field. They stood ten yards away from each other. Raven was as firm as a ram. Mom's eyes and hair turned white and silver. Raven's eyes turned black.

"Very good. Now disable me."

Raven floated off of the ground and so did my mom.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A huge rock flew towards my mom and before it hit her, it exploded. Raven yelled her chant again and two more rocks flew toward her. My mom broke them into pebbles before they touched her. Then she drew a sphere out of lightening. Raven yelled her chant again and my mom made a muzzle appear onto her mouth so that she couldn't finish her chant. Then she teleported in front of Raven and in the blink of an eye, my mom had her on the ground with the sphere pointed to her head.

"Your chant, never rely heavily on it. It will become easy for your enemies to disarm you if your chant is constantly being used."

She helped Raven up and walked ten yards back.

"Again. Whenever you are ready."

Raven hovered over to my mom. But she stopped in her tracks.

"Father?"

Raven was scared, I could feel it. She tried to fight but my mom had paralyzed her with fear.

"Your fears, do not bring them to the battlefield. And never, I do mean never, let your opponents into your head. If it seems too good to be true, then it's not true."

Raven took to the grounds and said, "One more time."

So my mom got into position and charged at her. When I saw how Raven and my mom were fighting, I stood up. My mom was using Tai Chi. Oh how I wished she used that when she disabled me. Raven threw her foot behind my mom's foot, disabling her ability to walk. My mom had made a few movements with her arms, and Raven couldn't seperate her arms from my mom's.

"You fight with intellegence, however, you are kind of weak. Push ups before bed and after you wake up."

Raven smiled as my mom pat her on the shoulder.

"Go, join your boyfriend on the rock over there."

She came and sat next to me. I was too furious to acknowledge her presence.

"Some one is angry? Care to release the tension with a round of Tai Chi, Dennis?"

Jesus, why is she an empath?! I stood up, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. She stood ten feet away from me this time.

"No powers. No weapons or objects. Deal?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, rather bitterly.

I got into position and she striked with a jab. I dodged it and I went for an uppercut. I thought I had her but she grabbed my fist instead. She grabbed me by my wrist and she used my weight against me, again. I got up and got back into position. I swung at her face and she ducked and tried to kick my feet. I jumped and she raised her leg. She struck me in my ribs. It took my breath from me. I fell to the ground for a minute, gasping for air.

"This is what messes you up, you keep trying to go easy on me. Forget that I am your mother for five minutes."

I got up and I looked at the woman in front of me. I got into position and I striked first. This time, I did my lucky combination, left jab, right uppercut, roundhouse kick. It was working until the roundhouse kick, she grabbed my leg and I went tumbling to the ground. Then she let go of me. So I stood up and she mimicked my moves, every last one. She got to the roundhouse kick and I closed my eyes. She went right through me. The look she gave me had scared me a little. Her eyes went white and her hair turned grey and suddenly, I was being thrown in the air. Then I was hurled to the ground, but I altered my density and I went through the ground. I was hurled at least twenty feet below the surface. When I stopped going down, I started my slow decent to the surface. First my hand, then my other hand, Next my arms and then my head. I pulled myself out of the ground. I was covered in dirt and cuts.

"I said no powers." She said as she tried to help me up.

I snatched away from her and with the little energy I had left, I flew away. I flew upwards into the sky and when I was above the clouds, I let my anger flow out of me. The clouds started to turn black, it started to rain and with every beat of my heart, lightening flashed around me. Thunder roared in waves, shaking the entire area. I yelled and the wind started to pick up. It took one more wave of thunder to scare me into calming down. By then, my head was throbbing and my body was aching all over. I decended down to the Earth. When I reached the ground, I was soaked. I rubbed my hair to the back and walked toward a cave in the canyon. I sat against the wall, holding my injured ribs. I contemplated what happened today and I went to sleep. I wasn't even half sleep when I heard footsteps inside the cave. I opened my eyes and looked towards the entrance. It was my mom. She took a seat beside me.

"Are you cooled off now?"

"Yes.." I said softly.

"Are you hurting?"

"What do you think?"

I turned away from her. Tears filled my eyes and my chest stinged.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything." I said.

"I did. You didn't have training like I did. You only know what a five year old knows, and that's how to duck, dodge and strike. I should have been easier on you."

She replaced my hand with her's and my ribs started to feel better.

"Come here."

She guided me into a space between her legs. When I sat down, she held me in her arms. The pain in my heart went away and she continued to talk to me.

"You have the strength and you are quick. Your technique is rusty."

I sat quietly and listened. She went on about how I could pay attention to the way I move my arms and legs, but all I could think about was how she made me look bad in front of my friends. She made me look like an amature in front of Raven. That hurt my pride. And when I tried to make up for it, she shot me down. Yeah, that hurt...a lot.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did. You made me look like a fool, in front of Raven." I said.

"No. You let your anger cloud your judgement. That is what messed you up."

"But that doesn't mean you should pick at my weak spots."

"I picked at everyone's weak spots. Your anger, Raven's lack of strength, Beast Boy's lack of seriousness, Cyborg's lack of mental stability and Robin's quick speed but slow mind. Everyone had a weak spot and I pointed it out to them so that they could work on it." She said.

She was right. My temper clouded my judgment but like she said, I only know what a five year old knows. She held me and ran her hands through my hair.

"Dennis, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Teach me how to master the technique of Tai Chi. I have to learn if I want to survive."

She looked at me and smiled.

"You are definitely your father's son." She said as she ruffled my hair.

I laughed a little and I looked up at her. She looked so much like Raven, just more mature in age.

"I'm not Raven. If you're in heat, I'll leave and send her over here."

Curse her ability to see into people's thoughts. She got up and she smiled at me. Then she left. A few minutes later, Raven walked in.

"You're ok." She said as she took a knee beside me and cradled me in her arms.

"Yes, I'm ok. My mom is truly amazing."

Raven took off her cape and she put it around me. I laid down and I pulled her on top of me. Then I put the cape over us. I was her matress and she was my blanket. I was on the brink of falling asleep but then I heard a voice in my head. It said, "Son, I am patiently waiting for you." I guess it was my father, he was speaking to me.

"Raven, my dad just spoke to me."

"I heard him. He's waiting for you."

Raven let the sound of my heart put her to sleep and I let the soft touch of her body rub against me until I fell asleep.


	5. Endurance Tests?

The next day of training was about endurance. My mom led us on a jog through the whole canyon. We were all out of breath by the time we finished, then she says, "That was the easy part. Now for the obstacles."

Samuel creates this obstacle course out of rocks and boulders and my mom walks by and blocks our chakra.

"No powers. This is not a combat test. This is an endurance test. Five minutes, you have five minutes to not only make it through the obstacle course, but to make it up to the top of that wall. I will be waiting for you at the finish line. Remember, five minutes. Who wants to go first?" She asked.

She looked at all of us and no one said anything.

"Ok, I'll go first, to show you how its done. And when I make it to the top, Robin, then Dennis, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven. If all of you can make it to the top in thirty minutes, we won't have to jog around the canyon again."

We all looked at each other.

"On your mark, Dennis."

I stood beside her and said, "Ready, set, go!"

She took off like lightning. She jumped over huge rocks, jumped between small spaces, flipped through the holes and crawled through the passage ways. When she got to the brick wall, she started that long climb up to the ledge and when she did, she got up there kinda quick. I could have sworn that she was using her powers, as fast as she was moving. But I would have felt it if she did. She climbed over the ledge and I cheered for her.

"Mom you rock!"

"Robin! Its your turn! Whenever you're ready, just start the course and I'll start the timer! And to the rest of you, don't start until the person ahead of you is standing on the ledge next to me!" She yelled to us.

Robin got ready and took off with the wind. This was right up his alley, he always ran like this since he didn't have a power of his own. He was almost as quick as my mom. He climbed up the stone wall and he stood next to mom. Then he signaled me to go. I ran, jumping over stones, passing through small spaces. I cut myself a few times on the jagged rocks. I jumped through a small hole and it caused me a deep cut on my chest. I fell to a knee for a second, the pain was kinda harsh. But I got up and contintued running at a slow pace to the stone wall. When I started the climb up the wall, I got to the very top and I slipped. I was holding on to a rock that seemed as if it would not support my weight much longer. And the fact that my hands were bloody only made it harder for me because the rocks seemed slippery.

"Hurry, Dennis! You're almost there!"

I reached for the ledge and I pulled myself up. I stood next to my mom and boy was I exhausted, and bleeding heavily. I held my chest and the blood oozed between my fingers

"Robin, hold the timer. Dennis is injured."

She looked at my chest and she gasped. The pain she felt in her heart, I felt it too.

"I can heal it, but you will be limited to everything until it heals fully, or else it will just re-open and bleed everytime you lift or pull something."

"How long is that?" I asked.

"Two days. That's the bare minimum. It might be more but thats my best guess."

I couldn't believe it. I'll miss out on training for two days and I'm the one who actually needs the training. I took of my blood-stained shirt and she rested her hand on my chest. I felt the pain disappear slowly. She sealed off the outside of the wound to stop the bleeding, but her power was working deep beneath the surface, giving me a cooling feeling in my chest.

"When it's done, you'll have a large scar on your chest."

Great, scars. Raven climbed over the ledge and she was the last person.

"Thirty five minutes and fourty eight seconds." Robin said.

"Not bad for your first time. I will not hold this against you all because Dennis was injured very badly. To the camp, you may spend the remainder of the day resting."

I had cuts everywhere. My arms and legs were bleeding. I had cuts on my abs and back and they were bleeding too. The worst was the one on my chest. But that one had already started to heal. Raven walked up to me and she saw my bloody body.

"Dennis, what happened?"

"One of the rocks, it was jagged and when I ran past it, it cut me."

She looked at my hands and they were bloody. Why was it that I was the only one getting hurt like this?

"Dennis, a word, please?" My mom said.

She walked over to me and Raven started towards camp.

"Dennis, you're trying to hard."

"How is that? All I did was run the course."

"Yes but you were so focused on getting to the ledge within five minutes, you wasn't paying attention to what you were doing. You are the only injured person. Everyone has scratches and bruises, but you have deep gashes and cuts all over your body."

I looked at myself and she was right. My clothes were torn and underneath every tear, there was a cut.

"You will be out longer than two days. It will three days."

I turned in pure frustration. How could this be?

"Dennis, before you get angry, you should know something."

I turned to her and she held my bloody hands.

"You are my son. You have the ability to heal yourself through meditation. If you take your time and meditate, you can be fully healed within the next twenty four hours."

I looked up at her and I smiled.

"Wait, I don't know how to meditate."

She pointed to Raven.

"Do as she does."

Me and mom floated down to the camp. We took the time to eat and wash ourselves. By then, the sun was setting. I went to the cave and I sat down.

"Ok, this shouldn't be too hard." I said to myself as I crossed my legs.

I started to float and I closed my eyes. My mind started to wander. My body started to tingle and I opened my eyes. My skin was glowing.

"Don't worry. It's not because you are afraid. You are focusing your energy on healing yourself, that's why you're glowing."

Raven came and sat next to me.

"May I join you?"

"Of course." I said, moving over.

I closed my eyes and Raven started her chant. My body started to tingle again. I held her hand and all of a sudden, I was inside her mind.

"Dennis, I need you."

She kissed me passionately and then we were naked. She was sitting in my lap and in a few quick movements, I was inside of her. She took her time on me and I held her close while she moved her body gracefully. She moaned softly in my ear. She ran her hands through my thick, curly hair. I looked into her eyes and she winked at me. Raven brought her mouth to my neck and she nibbled on me gently. I was in so deep. I started to move my hips, matching her motions. She threw her head back and started to shake. Finally, I reached my climax. I removed myself from her temple and then released my seed onto her legs.

"I'll make you my queen, Raven. And when I do, you'll carry my seed."

I opened my eyes and my body wasn't in so much pain anymore. I looked over at Raven and she was looking at me.

"Did you mean that?"

"I did."

Raven jumped into my arms and said, "I love you."

I hugged her close and the both of us walked hand in hand back to the camp. The sun went down and the moon lit up the canyon. I walked out in the middle of it and laid on the ground, just looking at the view.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up and it was my mom.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just enjoying this view."

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Not at all."

I moved over and she laid next to me.

"Mom, why did you leave?"

She sat up the moment those words passed my lips. I sat up and started to explain myself.

"I mean, you were gone for so long and I missed you every day I woke up to see that you were there."

"Sweetheart, I was wanted by many people. That day, I was sucked into another dimension. It was then when I realized that your father was still alive. I was happy to know that he was still here but everyday for twelve years, I had to fight. It was a different battle everyday."

I laid back down.

"It was a different battle everyday for me as well. I had to grow up and I mean quick. I knew nothing but what you taught me up untill I was five. Everything beyond was what I learned before, just perfected."

"I know sweetie. I am so sorry."

She reached over and touched my face.

"It's not your fault. The good news was that I could defend myself pretty good. I grew up fast, mom. I raised myself."

"And you did a good job, Dennis. Your father will be so proud to see the man you have become."

I stared back at the moon. I traced my name in the stars, and my mom told me more things about my father and how we are so alike. But it was one thing she said that caught my attention.

"You know, your father could kill a man."

"I could imagine, being all strong and android-like."

"No, I've seen him turn intangeble and stick his hand in a man's chest, then turn back to regular density and pull his heart right out of his chest. He calls it "Physical disruption". I call it weird."

I laughed at my mom's joke. The fact that my father could do that, it gave me many ideas.

"It's murder. Don't try it." She said.

Curse her ability to read my mind.

"Jesus, mom. How could you stand to sleep with him knowing that he could kill you?"

"Trust me, I'd kill him before he even hurts me. But I love him. It's kinda like how you can sleep with Raven knowing that she's half demon."

I sat up.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Easy, Dennis. I didn't mean it as an insult. She could kill you if she wanted to, just like Victor could kill me if his soul desired my blood. But he doesn't because he loves me, just like Raven loves you." She explained.

"I want to make her my queen."

"You want to what?!"

By then, my mom had sat up straight.

"One day, she'll be my queen. One day, she'll carry my seed. One day, we'll be flesh and blood. Mom, Raven and I are in love."

She looked at me and she said, "Marriage is a big commitment, Dennis. Raven is such a good person, even though she is quiet and a little dark, you have my approval."

I smiled and my mom smiled back.

"What's it like, dating a half demon?"

"What's it like, dating an android?"

We looked at each other and she finally said, "Well, he doesn't talk like an android. Nor does he walk or act like an android. You got here so his internal structures are fairly normal. The only difference is that he doesn't technically need food and water to survive. But he does enjoy when I make supper for him, boy can he eat."

"He sounds like me and Cyborg."

We laughed a little then I continued, "Raven is normal. She craves food and water, even though she'd rather not eat around everyone. She meditates to keep herself mentally and emotionally balanced. She has a jewel in her head too. She told me why once before but I don't remember. Um, she's a really good fighter and she's so caring, even though she isn't even close to being sensitive. Well, the way she acts toward me is totally different from the way she acts toward the team. But other than that, she's pretty normal to me."

"Have you two, well, you know, did the nasty?"

I sat up, not sure what I was going to say or how I was going to say it. I didn't even know how to even approach an answer to that question. I was telling my mother that i'm not innocent. What person is willing to tell their parent that they've had sex before?

"Well, yes. We have."

She was rather calm about it.

"Mmmmm...Me and your father-"

"Spare me the details." I interrupted her.

She thought it was funny.

"How did your meditation go?"

"It went great! Mom, I feel so much better!"

"Easy, easy. I am so proud of you." She said.

I saw Raven look out towards me, I knew that she was ready for me to be in her arms again so I got up.

"Hey! Don't you two cause a rock slide in this canyon."

I laughed and blushed at my mom's joke. She had some sense of humor. I went over to Raven's tent and laid down inside. She sealed it off and she said, "Your mom."

"Yeah? What about her?"

"She's a nice person. Beautiful and wise." She said, laying her head on my chest.

She used her magic to spread a blanket over us.

"Yes, she is that same woman I've known twelve years ago. It all makes sense now. Everything."

She looked up at me and said, "Do tell."

"When she found us, how she said she was an empath, it explains why she always knew when I was in pain or upset as a child. I could never keep a secret from her."

"Well, you know, mothers can kinda tell when something is wrong with their child anyway because of that connection between them. The fact that she was an empath just gave her the abitlity to know what's wrong with you." She said.

"I'm an empath too, however, I never felt her pain. Even when she would hurt herself, I would never feel it."

"Maybe she's like me, good at hiding her feelings and pain."

I caressed Raven's back.

"That's really cool if she does know how to do that. You know, my dad could disrupt a person, molecularly."

"Your family is full of potential killers." She said, rolling off of me and taking the covers with her.

"Hey! I'm no killer."

"Not yet."

I rolled over and put my arm around her and then we drifted off to sleep.


	6. New Beginnings

About two months had passed and the team grew so much stronger. We could all run longer and fight stronger than we could before. My mom taught me the technique to Tai Chi and we would practice together after we were done with training for the day. We'd mimick each other on some days and we'd do this exercise where we'd fight but not as fierce as we would during group training. It was fun and way easier than being thrown to the ground.

"Congratulations to all of you. You all have survived my training. Now it is time for your suprise."

My mom levitated six suits over to us.

"Each of you must wear this under your regular clothes. It will keep you cool during the day and warm during the night."

I took the suit and it felt like a mixture of rubber and silk.

"It is a reward. You are all ready to enter Witchfort."

We all lit up and mom said, "Rest, eat. We leave tomorrow."

Raven looked at her suit.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"This suit, my suit already fits my body tightly. How will I get this on without wanting to tear it off?"

"Just ditch the old suit and wear the new one."

"What if it gets dirty?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, what if we get all sweaty and icky?"

"The suit is made of material that never gets soiled. it is impossible to get it dirty, so you'll never have to clean it. However, you'll need to air out and clean yourselves at night." My mom said.

With that being said, we all rushed to try on the new suit.

"Dennis, a word?"

I ran over to her and she said, "Everyone has a superhero suit except you. So I got you something."

She showed me a blue cape. It was very long and kinda heavy.

"Mom, why is it so heavy?"

"It's weighted. It will make you stronger."

I looked at it and smiled.

"I'll look like Raven with this cape on."

"Oh please. You'll love looking like her, especially since you two are so good as a team. Oh, I almost forgot."

She handed me blue boots and blue gloves.

"Rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

So I went to my cave and I put on the black suit and the rest of the things my mom gave me. Then I put on the cape. I felt twenty pounds heavier. I walked out in the open and mom flew over to me.

"Hmmm, you're missing something. I know! A pair of underwear."

"Mom, no. Really, I look fine."

"No sir. You need to put these underwear on. You look almost naked." She said.

The team burst into laughter and I wanted to hide under a rock. I grabbed the underwear and put them on. They fit kinda tight. I guess it was something I had to get used to.

"Look at my little superman!"

"Mom, not cool."

I had been proud of that name a long time ago, now it was jus embarrasing.

"I like it." Raven said as she walked over to me.

"You do?"

"Of course. Now you look like me and even though my style is different from your's, we look like partners now."

I looked at my mom and she smiled.

"My cape is weighted. I feel twenty pounds heavier."

"Good. A few weeks with that on and you'll be able to fly faster than me."

I blushed at Raven's slick-insult. She said it out of love...I hope.

"Alright, alright. We have to admit, Dennis looks more like a superhero and not a normal person with powers, right?" Cyborg said.

"But I am a normal person with powers."

"Not with those tights on."

The team laughed again and my face grew red.

"Friends, we must not tease Dennis about his tight-fitting pants. He will be quicker now since he is not wearing the loose clothing." Starfire said.

"She has a point."

I started to float and my cape blew in the wind.

"You look like your father. Dennis, his cape weights fourty pounds."

"What?! Where do you find this material?!"

She laughed and walked about twenty yards from the camp to practice my Tai Chi and Jeet Kun Do. The cape made it harder for me to stick my landing gracefully but I must admit, it made me feel like an actual hero. Raven walked over to me.

"Practice with me?"

"Sure. I'll go easy on you." I said, joking."

She got into stance and she struck first. I altered my density so that her fist went right through me. I swung and she blocked it with her magic. We were practicing to a motion similar to water. She striked with my fist and she ducked then she used a low spinning kick and I jumped. My cape brought me down to the ground quicker than I expected and I almost lost my balence. Raven turned and tried to strike me with her elbow but I caught it with one hand and I put my other arm around her waist.

"Trying to find my weak spots? Nice." I said as I kissed her neck.

She smiled and she knocked me off of her with her magic. I fell to the ground and she got back into stance. I got up and she said, "Follow me."

So I mimicked her stance and she started. I mimicked every move and I couldn't resist staring at her curves. She moved with grace, just like my mom. She started to float and run a routine I had never seen before. I floated too and it was quite interesting, the moves she used. I stopped just to see how this would play out. It was then when I realized that she could kick my ass if she wanted to.

"Too advanced for you?"

"No. But that is truly amazing, Raven."  
"Indeed it is. Jeet Kun Do while floating in the air especially since you need a solid foundation to perform it."

My mom came out of no where.

"I've sat back and watched you and Dennis practice and you are amazing. Try not to kill him."

She winked at Raven.

"That's the best thing I've heard about my fighting."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she didn't try to push me away this time. I pointed up to the sky and showed her the stars.

"I see your name in the stars every night."

I took her hand and I said, "Come with me."

I flew up into the sky. I showed her why I come up here so often.

"I learned that I can control the weather."

"That explains why it always storms when you're angry." She said.

"Yes, but only when I come above the clouds."

We drifted back down to the canyon floor and we walked back to the camp. I took off my cape and my suit and went into the tent. Raven came in afterwards but she caught me mid-thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Tomorrow, I'm going to meet this man I've only heard stories about. He's my father whom I never even met before. How am I supposed to feel about this?"

She laid on my chest and she said, "Don't worry about it. Just because you've never met him before doesn't mean that he's not the person who made you. You heard your mom, you're just like him. Try not to worry. If he's like you, he must be really awesome."

I think Raven went to sleep as soon as she said that. I wasn't too far behind her. When we woke up the next morning, my mom had some kind of weird looking stuff on the ground.

"Fifteen minutes. Get ready, we depart in fifteen minutes."

I went in and I got Raven up. We got dressed and freshened up, then we met the rest of the team by the weird thing.

"Stand inside the star."

We all stood inside and my mom chanted something weird. I think it was latin...or creole. I don't know what it was but we were in another place in the blink of an eye.

"What do you notice that's different?"

It was harder to breathe, my body felt heavier and it was unusually dark.

"I feel heavier. It's harder to breathe and why is it so dark?" Beast Boy said.

"It's night here. Gravity's pull on your body is stronger. The heavier you are, the more gravity will pull on you. Oxygen is limited and the air is mixed with Argon, which is six times heavier than Oxygen."

My mom lead us to a structure. It was kind of creepy. A man walked outside. He was tall and he had on a long cape and he was dressed like me.

"Victor, I have returned. This is Dennis, your son."

The man was so tall I could not believe it. He was muscular and his hair was short and kinda curly. His skin was red and there was a yellow jewel in the middle of his head. I remember my mom telling me that once upon a time but now that I actually see it, its totally new to me.

"Dennis, I have been waiting for you son."

I was frozen, damn near scared of this man. He was red, his skin was freaking red. He was so tall, he didn't look human at all. His face was defined and he was just big. Raven held my hand.

"These are his friends. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and his girlfriend, Raven."

Everyone dropped to a knee as my mom called their name. I finally gathered enough strength to move forward towards my father. I was shaking. I felt like a little boy, all scared and whatever. My mom held my hand and I felt somewhat better.

"Dad..."

"Son, do not be afraid of me."

I walked into his embrace and it took a weight off my shoulders. He was strong, jesus.

"Dad...you're...hurting...me."

He let go and said, "It is nice to meet all of you. I am Victor Shade."

"You are a legend! The Vision!" Beast Boy said.

"I see my reputation proceeds me."

I smiled at my mom and then I got confused.

"Wait, why am I normal and not red like you?"

My mom looked up at him and she said, "The jewel on his head is the reason for his red skin."

I looked over at Raven and she was fastinated with him.

"You look just like me, only without red skin and curly hair."

Dad invited us in and on the inside, I must admit, it was something I really wasn't used to. It seemed semi-gothic and modern at the same time.

"Mom, I need a moment."

"Don't get lost, Dennis. The locals are not friendly."

I walked out of the door and took a seat on a nearby rock. I looked up and I felt weird. There was no moon and stars here. I bet when morning came, there wouldn't be a sun. I felt footsteps behind me, I turned and it was my father.

"I did not mean to startle you."

"No, it's fine."

He took a seat next to me.

"You are everything I have hoped you would be."

"Which is?"

"Muscular, tall, you look like I did when I was your age." He said.

"Dad, I'm not tall. Sure I'm muscular, but I'm really skinny as well."

"You're not tall now because you are still growing. Your mom used to be taller than me too."

I chuckled a little.

"My voice always has been deep so imagine the jokes she used to make about my big voice and little size."

Ok, now I realize that my dad has a sense of humor. We could get along.

"Why are you here? Why not come to Earth?"

"I was placed under a curse. I am never to leave this dimension."

"Was that why mom had to come?" I asked.

"No, I summoned your mother because I needed her help. Without her, I would have been destroyed years ago."

I couldn't stop lookin at the sky.

"Your mother told me that you were into the moon and the stars."  
"Yeah, there aren't any here." I said, looking at the ground.

"There are. They show in the morning. The skies turn green and yellow and they twinkle like gemstones."

I looked at him.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself. I'd like to know more about you, son."

"Well, I like pizza. I have a mean appetite, I like daydreaming. I'm a empath. I think that's the only thing I got from mom."

"Yes. That and her hair." He said, ruffling my hair around in his large fingers.

"I think you can learn more about me from Raven. I'm not that good at expressing myself."

"Your girlfriend, the one with the jewel in her head. Tell me about her."

"Well, she's half demon. She doesn't talk much, she loves to be sarcastic."

"Who was the demon?" He asked.

"Her father."

"And his name?"

"Trigon, I think."

My father dropped his head. I felt a sensation of anger rise in him. It burned my chest a little.

"Dad, you're angry." I said

"Trigon is the reason I am stuck here."

"Whaaa?"

He stood up and he said, "Trigon made it so that I cannot leave this dimension. And anyone who tried to help me leave will be stuck here for ten years, which is why your mother was gone for so long."

I stood up too. I couldn't believe it.

"To this very day, I wait for him to show his face. I'd disrupt his molecular processes and destroy him from the inside out."

"That makes two of us."

Raven walked up to me and my father.

"I cursed my father for destroying Azarath and killing my mother. I've only faced him once and that one time, I defeated him but I can't wait to see someone put an end to him for good." She said.

They were both angry but a connection was made between them.

"I'll help."

"No, it's too dangerous."

"I didn't live to be seventeen being careful, dad. This has to do with me too because he's the reason you were not in my life. So i'm going to help you bring him to his destruction."

Raven held my hand. I looked at her and she looked at me with those big, purple eyes.

"My father has an unbelievable amount of power. We'll need all the help we can get."

So with that being said, we all walked back to my father's home, where my mom cooked dinner. We all sat at this big, gothic looking table and ate. My father showed us to our rooms and we all showered and got ready for bed. I was laying on my bed and my mom stuck her head in the door.

"Don't keep up too much noise."

"Mom, me and Raven never make noise while we're sleeping." I said.

"I'm not talking about while you're sleeping. I can hear Raven's thoughts, as well as your's. And from your memories, Raven make's a lot of noise."

Damnit...again, curse my mom for having the ability to tap into my thoughts and memories. She laughed and closed the door. My dad entered shortly afterwards and said, "That's my boy!"

What kind of family did I have? It made me laugh, how my mom was telling me to keep down the noise and how my dad basically praised me for making Raven get loud during sex.

"Your family is weird. Your mom looks into your sex life through your mind while your dad high-fives you for being a beast in bed."

"Yes, I know. She heard your thoughts too."

Raven chuckled and climbed on top of me.

"I don't know if it's normal, but I crave you all day, everyday. It's like, I have to be around you to hear you talk and to see your smile. I drives me crazy when you smile at me. It makes me want to get naked and go all night long."

I started to feel aroused and Raven smiled at me.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer."

I sat up and I kissed her lips. She slid my swollen member out of my boxers and she kissed me one more time.

"I want your seed in my womb tonight."

Oh my gosh, why did that make me so horny? She slid down onto my stiff member. I put my hands on her hips and I guided her. She took over after that, grinding and rocking on me. I sat up and I put my arms around her while she moved her body like a gymnast. She was getting too "into it" so I flipped her over and put her on the bottom. So now it was my turn. I planted my hands firmly on the bed and I got to work, thrusting in and out of her glory hole. She tried her best to keep quiet. I heard her inside my head, moaning and yelling my name.

"You like it when I get deep?"

"Yes! Make it last forever baby." She said softly.

I felt her run her hands down my back. She traced my spine gently with her nails and that drove me insane. I laid down on her and I cuffed my arms around her shoulders.

"Don't stop that lil' thing you're doing."

She ran her hands up my spine and and I twitched. I accidently went deeper and Raven gasped. I was hoping that she'd take that out on my neck and not yell it out, then we might draw a croud and I'll never hear the end of it. She grabbed my hips and forced me so deep into her, that I hit that wall again. I started to get rough, my climax was approaching. Raven started to scratch my back. She took it out on me alright, she used my back as a scratching post. I thrusted harder and she dug her nails into my skin.

"I love how quiet you are." I whispered in her ear.

She smiled at me and I started to grind up against her jewel. That's when the feeling got the best of her. She started to yelp and whimper softly. I latched onto her neck with my lips and she went balistic. She planted her hands on my butt and she pulled me deeper into her. A feeling rose in my lower parts, I knew it was her. She was having an orgasm.

"Don't get loud, take it out on my neck."

She locked her lips onto my neck and she knead it roughly with her teeth and tongue. That felt like heaven. I thrusted a few more times and I shot my seed deep into her womb. She kissed the side of my face and said, "One more round?"

By then, I slid out of her. I was still stiff as a board so I nodded. She got up and turned around. I got behind her and mounted her hips.

"Raven, I want you to know something."

She turned around and looked at me.

"You are the only person I ever want to be with. I love you."

Her cheeks flushed red and she kissed me.

"I love you too. Eh, I feel all fuzzy inside. You're the only one that makes me feel like I'm the only one that matters."

"Because you are." I said.

She looked at me and said, "Take me. Right now."

She turned around and I mounted her hips once again. I pushed myself inside of her and she yelped quietly. Slow and steady, I pushed in and pulled out of her. She was really wet and it felt so good to be inside of her. I reached around and fondled her breast. She was losing her mind. I felt the urge to play with her jewel, so I did. She came almost instantly. I felt her twitching beneath me and her breathing got slower. I couldn't go anymore. I was worn out and my back was on fire. So I pulled out and laid down on the bed.

"You're an animal." Raven said as she laid next to me.

"Coming from the person that tore into my back with her nails."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I hit it like that." I said, laying my head on her chest.

"Don't be sorry. I liked that."

She kissed the top of my head and I went to sleep in her arms for a change.


	7. Victor Shade vs Dennis Moonstar pt 1

Days had passed and my parents grew closer to me and my friends. Raven and my dad are like best friends now. Beast Boy's still hitting on my mom, and I'm just loving the fact that the moon and stars come out during the day. Raven and my father's friendship interests me. Both of them want to kill Trigon and they go on forever about their past. My mom caught me daydreaming and thankfully, she didn't tap into my thoughts like usual.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just daydreaming."

She took a seat on the ground next to me and she said, "Is it your dad? Or Raven?"

I looked up at her and she was serious.

"Well?" She asked.

"Yes. They're so close, it's scary. Then the fact that they have the same hate for Raven's father, it'll consume them eventually if they don't let it go."

"Well, try not to let your worries consume you. If they really want to kill him, they'll wait untill the perfect time to strike. Meanwhile, why don't you come hunting with me."

Mom went back into the house to grab her bow and arrows. Meanwhile, I just sat on the rock, thinking about the worst.

"Hey Dennis!"

I turned and it was my dad.

"Your mom told me you were going hunting, can you protect your mom by yourself?"

Was he joking? Did I look like a little kid to him or something?

"Of course I can."

He nooded and left. Why did his presence annoy me?

"Are you ready?"

I nodded and she said, "Try to keep up."

She ran off and I followed behind her. She ran into a some type of wooded area. The trees were weird looking. Some were dark green with dark purple leaves and others were dark blue with the purple leaves. Mom stopped and she held up her hand. She looked at me and said, "There's our target."

She pointed to a pig-looking creature. However, it wasn't a pig. She drew her bow and aimed her arrow at the creature. With the release of her index and middle finger, the arrow was shot and the thing was killed. We walked over to it and my mom hit it in the eye. Simple and clean.

"Mom, you gotta teach me how to do that."

"Ok, help me tie up the jawhog and I'll teach you."

"Jawhog?" I asked.

"This pig looking thing on the ground, it's a jawhog. Help me tie it up."

I got down on my knees and I helped her tie thick string around the jawhog's hooves.

"Alright, see that bird up there?"

I looked to where she was pointing and there it sat. She handed me the bow and an arrow and I mounted it the way I saw her do it.

"No, no, no. The bow is an extention of you. The arrow is what you should be mounting."

She adjusted my finger and the arrow. Right as I aimed for the bird, she adjusted my arms and shoulders.

"You are too tense. Loosen up so that you won't make any sudden movements and mess up your aim."

She ran her hands across my arms and shoulders and it loosened me up alright. I felt a sensation in my chest and I wasn't sure who it was coming from.

"Alright, let go when you are ready."

I took a few more seconds to double check my aim and I shot the arrow. It went straight into the bird's head.

"Well now, look at that. Bull's eye on the first try."

She patted me on the back and I started to blush. I felt good around my mom, she took my mind off of my troubles and worries.

"Dennis, something is wrong with you."

"Mom, I get the notion that something's going on between Raven and dad. They're so close and it happened so quickly. Even when we're alone, she's talking about how great he is."

Mom had took a deep breath.

"If I show you this, you have to keep it a secret. Not a word, at least not now."

She held my hand and suddenly, there was an image of my father in my head. I saw that he saw me and Raven having sex. When she was bent over, they exchanged glances at each other. When Raven was practicing with my mom, he watched her and some of the thoughts he had about her made me kinda upset.

"Mom, Raven's an empath and she can read minds. How on Earth am I supposed to keep this a secret, knowing that when I see him or hear her bring up his name, I'll get angry?"

"Dennis, you are my child. You may not be able to read minds but you can block people from reading yours."

I looked at her and I was damn near in tears. She scooped me into her arms.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart. It hurts me as well. But you can't act just yet."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Mom, I might handle this a little better if Raven wasn't carrying my seed inside of her right now."

She looked down at me and she was shocked.

"You...got her pregnant?"

"It's early, but yes."

She stood up and took my hand.

"Not a word. I'm gonna look deeper into all of this but until I get the proof, you keep quiet. Block your thoughts, meditate and build a shield around your mind. And you can mask your emotions but all of that comes through meditation so as soon as we get back, you find a quiet place and meditate."

I nodded at each instruction my mom had given me. Our hunting trip was cut short so that I could go home and meditate. We walked back to the house and boy, the tension between me and my father was unbelievable. I went under the tree behind the house and I got into lotus position.

"Let's hope that this works." I said to myself.

I closed my eyes and within minutes, I was in deep meditation. My mind became sealed off from the world around me.

"Dennis, what are you doing?"

I turned and it was Raven. I got nervous almost instantly.

"Meditating."

I closed my eyes and focused on masking my emotions but I felt Raven there. I had a feeling that she knew I was nervous.

"Since when do you meditate on your own?"

"Since my mom told me that it was good for me." I said.

"Good for what?"

"It helps me control my emotions, heal myself, things like that."

"Dennis, you're not fooling anyone." She said.

I bit down on my tongue to keep from saying something that should not be said.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, Raven. Just trying to get some peace and quiet." I said, trying to hold myself together.

"You know, your father showed me a place where I can meditate in peace. If you want, I can take you there."

I opened my eyes. The rage that built in me was unbelievable. I got up and I walked calmly into the house with my mom.

"I can't. It's getting harder to control my anger by the second."

I was shaking and angry. I just wanted the truth.

"Take a walk through the woods. Find a place to sit and meditate. Focus on your anger. Quiet your mind as well as your emotions." She told me.

"Can't I just daydream and be done with it?"

"No because you won't stop thinking about it and I need you calm, Dennis."

"Ok, mom. Only because you said so."

She put her arm around me and she said, "Thank you. Now go."

I walked out of the house and walked right into my father. It felt like I walked into a brick wall.

"Going somewhere, son?"

"Yeah, taking a stroll through the woods." I said, rubbing my head.

"Victor, let him go. He has a lot on his mind right now."

He moved and I darted past him. One thing I hated was the fact that I couldn't run very long without gasping for air. I slowed down as I entered the woods. I walked about ten yards to a quiet place and meditated. My anger ceased, and my mind was clear. After I calmed down, I took a moment to look at the sky. Before I knew it, my mom was in front of me.

"I told you to meditate."

"And I did. I stopped when I didn't feel mad anymore."

She sat next to me and she gave me a look. I already knew that this wasn't good.

"You'll have to brace yourself for this, Dennis."

"Ok."

So she held my hand and I saw an image of Raven and my dad. They were kissing. Oh how my heart started to race. I could have screamed. I got up.

"Dennis, no!"

I flew as fast as I could back to my father's house and when I made it, he was standing outside, talking to Raven. I tackled him and he fell to the ground. Raven yelled my name but I was on a rampage.

"How could you?! You dirty bastard!"

I was punching him and he altered his density, so I altered mine. We fell through the ground. I was still punching him. Then I floated to the top. I was dirty when I reached the surface.

"Dennis!"

I turned and I looked, it was my mom. Before I could say anything, I was tackled from behind. Everyone was outside, looking at us. I pushed him off of me and I stood up.

"Dennis, no, you need to calm down." My mom said as she touched me.

"I'll calm down when I'm done with the both of them."

I tackled him again and this time, instead of going down, I went up into the air.

"That was my girlfriend! I loved her! How could you do that to your son?!"

He wasn't fighting back, he barely defended himself. I dropped him and he fell to the ground. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by a force field, one that I could not break.

"You are going to kill him and yourself. You need to calm down."

I looked at Raven and my anger was only getting stronger.

"I loved you first."

I turned away from her and she let me leave, heading away from the house. I flew away and I flew so far, I couldn't even see the woods that kept his house secluded. I was crying and hurting, I just couldn't believe it. I had to land and catch my breath. I sat on the ground, frustrated and ready to go home.

"Dennis!"

It was my mother. I didn't want to see her, but she was the only person I was willing to talk to.

"Dennis, you're not safe here."

"I don't care, I'd rather be dead anyway." I said, turning away from her.

"Dennis, please. Just come with me."

"I want to go home, mom. Can you take me home? I don't want to be here anymore."

"Dennis, we'll talk later, just please, we have to leave."

I felt footsteps behind us and I turned. There was a creature, holding a sword above us.

"Get behind me." I told my mom as I got up.

He swung his sword and it broke on my arm. I grabbed his neck and before I knew it, we were surrounded by an army of them.

"Dennis, we won't be able to leave. I hope you're ready for a fight."

"I'm more than ready." I said, getting into position.

In an instant, we all were fighting. Beating these things were easy. The hard part was the fact that it was so many of them and I was running out of breath every two minutes. I was gettig fatigued and weak. Before I knew it, I was on the ground, with an arrow in my chest.

"Dennis!"

I heard my mom screaming my name. I couldn't move for the time being. There was still plenty of the things there, all of them trying to attack my mom. And here I was, on the ground. I hated feeling useless and helpless. So even though it killed me to move, I got up. I had enough will power and anger to fly up in the sky and change the weather. I caused a thunderstorm. The lightening struck one of the trees below and it caught on fire. Soon it had spread and the creatures scattered, leaving my mom in the midst of it all. I fell to the ground, and when I hit the ground, I broke my arm.

"Dennis! Dennis!"

I heard my mom, coughing and calling my name. All I saw was the flames over my head. This was it. I was finished. My eyesight went blurry and the last thing I saw was a burning tree branch falling towards me. Then, nothing.


	8. Victor Shade vs Dennis Moonstar pt 2

"He's gone."

"No. No! He can't be gone! I need him!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

These voices, I could hear them but I could't respond.

"Rae, I'm so sorry."

Doors slammed and I could hear cries from the corner of the room.

"He was so young, he didn't deserve this."

"It's all your fault! I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry it turned out like this."

"What do you mean?! Our only child, our son, Victor! You had to stoop that low and not only did you betray me, but your son, too!"

I wanted to yell out and say, "I'm still here." But everything was black and all I could here is voices.

"Raven is pregnant."

"Robin, dude, you can't be serious."

"No, I am. She told me yesterday after she stormed into the house. It was right after Dennis and Ms Dani flew away."

"She's pregnant?"

"You bastard! Yes she's pregnant!"

"Hey! You stop that yelling."

They were arguing. My mom and my dad.

"Hey! You guys, his skin, it's glowing."

"Why is he glowing? What's going on?"

"He's alive, if his skin glows, that means he's scared, and if he's scared, he's still alive."

More doors opened and suddenly, I was being touched.

"Call in the doctor."

"Somebody go and find Raven."

"I'll go."

"No! You sit right there. You're the reason we're in this situation."

Footsteps then slamming doors. I was every type of confused. Feeling came back to my hands and feet. I twitched and more voices said, "He's moving!"

I twitched again and this time, my eyelids twitched.

"He's trying to wake up!"

"Dennis, mommy's here."

I peeled back my eyelids, just far enough to let light into my eyes.

"Dennis, son, speak to me."

Ugh, I wanted to die again. I hated my father right now.

"Dennis, sweetheart, we're here for you."

I opened my eyes more and I saw my mom and dad standing over me. I had a tube in my throat so I couldn't talk but my dad was holding my hand. I took my hand and touched my mom's face.

"I'm here, sweetheart, I'm here."

The doctors came in and cleared the room. They checked my eyes and took the tube out of my mouth. Everything seemed normal, I guess. They left and my mom walked back in.

"Dennis."

"Mom, what happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"In the forest, how did we get out? How did I get here?"

"I carried you all the way to the house."

I suddenly felt like my chest and abs were on fire. I looked down to see that not only was my arm in a cast, but my entire torso was wrapped.

"Second and third degree burns. When I found you, you were trapped under burning wood."

I took a deep breath and said, "Can I go home? Can I heal there? I don't ever want to see Victor again."

"You're not well enough for it."

"Mom, please. I'm already miserable. Seeing him only makes me feel worse than I already feel."

I was talking about him as if he wasn't in the room.

"Ok, ok. Just try to relax and somewhat heal. We'll leave tonight.

Raven walked through the door and when she did, she tried to walk up to me, but she was stopped. My mom looked at me.

"Dennis, are you doing that?"

"I don't know."

She walked to where Raven was standing and then she walked back over to me. When Raven tried it, she was halted at the end of the bed. I didn't want her to come any closer.

"Dennis, that is you. You put up a shield."

"I did?" I asked.

"Yes, but how?"

I looked at her and then back at my mom.

"When I was meditating. You said to build a shield, and I think I did, finding a new ability in the process."

Raven looked at me and I could only frown at her.

"Don't come near me, Raven." I warned her.

"Are you serious?"

I sat up a little and it hurt so bad.

"As serious as a heart attack."

I looked at my mom and she was rubbing my hair. It was calming me down.

"Dennis, calm down."

I laid back down and I went to sleep. I was tired and in a lot of pain. The fact that I survived being shot in the chest with an arrow and trapped under burning wood, I was amazed. I felt like I was asleep for a few minutes but I opened my eyes and the room was empty. My mom was in the corner of the room.

"Mom, my chest."

"Let me see."

She examined my chest.

"Your burns healed a little."

"Can we go now? While no one is here?"

She took my hand and said, "If you can stand up straight for three minutes, them we'll leave right now."

I moved the covers and I put my feet on the floor. I pushed myself off the bed and when I stood up, I felt the need to crouch over.

"Straight, Dennis. Stand up straight."

It took me a minute but I stood up.

"Ok. Hold my hand"

I held her hand and I closed my eyes. I felt weightless for a while.

"Ok, you're home."

I opened my eyes and we were in front of the tower. I could breathe better and I didn't feel so heavy anymore.

"Go in and get some rest. I'll be back later with your friends."

I walked a few steps and I had to drop to a knee.

"Easy, I'll help you."

Mom helped me up to my room.

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome. Rest."

I laid down on my back and I took a nap. I don't know how long I was sleeping but it seemed like I healed more whenever I went to sleep. I woke up and Raven was standing over me.

"You're ok." She said, smiling.

I looked at her and I got angry. It rose in my chest and burned holes in my heart. Her smile faded.

"You've betrayed me. If it didn't hurt for me to turn over in my bed, I would."

"Dennis, I'm sorry."

"You just told me the night before that you loved me. And you carry my seed. Why would you do this to me?" I asked, fighting back my tears.

"I don't know. It all happened so quick, I didn't intend for it to happen."

I got angrier.

"You know, I've learned something about myself. I can create a shield, and I can destroy a person from the inside. I could kill my father, and I could put up a shield so that you'll never be able to come anywhere near me. But I won't. I see where your heart is and it's obviously not with me. So go away. I don't want to see you or him, ever."

I felt a sting in my chest, I hurt her when I said that. I was telling the truth. I don't want to see her. I know where her heart is and it isn't with me so why would I torture myself by letting her be around me knowing that she wants my father.

"Dennis, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." I said, raising a shield and knocking her back ten feet.

She fell to the ground and I stared at the ceiling.

"You carry my seed but mess around with my father. Who does that?"

"Dennis, come on. You know I'd never hurt you intentionally."

I sat up and my eyes turned silver.

"You are the reason I'm in this situation! I died and I'm wishing I would have stayed dead but the only reason I want to be here is to take care of the woman that gave birth to me."

"Dennis, that hurts. That was harsh."

"So? It hurt me whenever we would be alone and you would start talking about my dad. Speaking of him, that might as well be his child you're carrying now." I said, knocking her back ten more feet.

"But I love you, Dennis."

"If you did, you wouldn't have done that to me."

"All we did was kiss."

"And that's all it took. Good bye, Raven."

I had pushed her out of my room and I started to cry.

"Dennis, sweetheart, open up!"

I lowered my shield and mom came through the door. She looked at me and said, "Did you heal yourself?"

"I guess. I don't know." I said, wiping my tears.

I could only use one arm. My other one was broken.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm hurt, but I'm numb too. Mom, something is wrong with me."

She sat on the end of my bed and folded her hands in her lap.

"Tell me everything you're feeling."

"I despise Raven for what she's done, but I still love her. I crave her presence, even though I know her presence will only anger me. I'm confused. How can you love and hate someone?"

"Dennis, it's all confusing to you. It's confusing to me as well. I guess we both have to just wait and see what happens."

I sat up a little and I reached for a hug. She took a knee beside my bed and hugged me so softly. That special touch that only my mother had, that was exactly what I needed.

"Mom, I told her that the only reason I want to be here is to take care of you."

"Is that true? The only reason you came back was to make sure I was ok?"

I looked down at her and said, "Honestly, I was never dead. I didn't feel dead. But yes. Other than that, I wish I was dead."

She sat up and ran her hand across my face. I don't know if she did it intentionally, but I saw into her mind. There was an image of my dad, and as the image zoomed out, I saw Raven, bending over in front of him. Both of them were naked. I dropped my head in pure disbelief.

"Mom, how can you deal with him?"

"I don't. I filed for a divorce yesterday." She said.

"I hadn't broke up with Raven, I just told her that I don't want to see her. Now, I'm wishing I did end it."

She ran her hands through my hair and I touched her face.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here."

"And if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here either." She said.

I moved over in my bed and I asked her to lay beside me. She did so and I fell asleep on her chest. I woke up a few hours later and I felt a familiar presence outside of my door. I healed enough to get up and walk around, so I walked over to my door. Raven sat in the hall, against the wall. She was silently crying. Things floated around her and down the hall. As bad as I wanted to ignore her, I couldn't. I sat on the other side of her and I felt her pain.

"What's the matter with you?"

"It shouldn't have gone this far. I told him to stop."

My full attention was on her.

"Raven, what happened?" I asked.

"He was so strong, I couldn't stop him."

"Couldn't stop him? What did he do?"

"He raped me. I couldn't stop him, he was too strong."

I stood straight up. Oh, I was fired up. It was so strong, I think everyone felt it.

"Dennis, I am so sorry. Please forgive me." She said.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, Raven. You didn't deserve that."

"I did deserve it."

"Shut up. You didn't deserve to be raped. I don't care how bad it was."

"Dennis, don't you dare. He's gonna kill you." Mom said as she laid her hands on my shoulders.

"Not if I kill him first."

"You're right...you'll kill yourself trying to kill him!"

"Mom, he raped Raven. I'm not gonna let him live through this. It was one thing that they kissed but she didn't want to have sex with him. He forced himself on her."

I walked back into my room and I put on my uniform, even though it was every type of damaged and dirty.

"Dennis, don't you do this!" Cyborg said.

"How did you know about this?"

"We heard the commotion and then Raven told us."

"Ok. Move."

I walked past Cyborg.

"Dennis, please."

"Mom, take me to him."

"No, Dennis, please."

She was begging and pleading with me.

"If you don't, I'll find a way to get there myself."

She looked at me and dropped her head.

"Follow me."

I followed her out to the shores and she took me to the other dimension. My body felt heavier, and of course it was harder to breathe. I took off for his house, flying faster than I thought I could. I busted through the door and right into his chest.

"Dennis?! What are you doing!?"

"You bastard! You raped her, you dirty son of a-"

"Dennis!"

I looked up and it was my mom.

"Take it outside."

I got off of him and walked outside.

"You have some nerve, son."  
"I'm not your son!" I yelled, charging at him.

He raised his density as soon as I raised mine. I punched him in his face and he laughed as he fixed his head.  
"So you're not as weak as you look."

We were fighting, toe to toe. Tai Chi and a little Jeet Kun Do. We were too evenly matched. My father, he reached into my chest. He was intangeble for a while but then he became normal and the pain that shot through me. I felt like I was being ripped apart.

"Physical disruption. I could rip out your heart with the tug of my arm."

"Victor! You stop that right now!"

He pulled his hand out of my chest and I fell to the ground, bleeding.

"You disrupted him?! Like he wasn't in enough pain already!"

He and mom were fighting and mom was winning. She shield herself from his attacks and wore down at his body with her quick movements. Pretty soon, he was on the ground, while my mom kicked him and stuff. I crawled over to him and I became intangeble. I stuck my hand in his body, just like he had did to me and I returned my density to normal.

"You've disrupted my cellular processes. And now, I'll disrupt your life."

I tugged at my arm, and he wailed in pain. It made my heart hurt, I didn't want to kill him. I took my hand out of him and he sat there, bleeding.

"You are my father, whom I have no respect for."

I held my chest, trying to stop the bleeding. Blood oozed through the cracks of my fingers. I stood up and I kicked him.

"Don't you ever call me weak again. I didn't live to be this old being weak."

I limped over to mom and she put my arm around her shoulder. Pretty soon after, we left. I bled and mom tried her best to stop the bleeding but even her healing powers couldn't heal me up right. We made it back to the tower and the look on everyone's face. There was a hole in my chest, literally. I was taken to the triage part of the tower and I went through an operation to close my chest cavity. I lost a lot of blood. Hours had passed and when the surgury was over, I had a long, six inch scar on my chest, in addition to the burns and scars from training. My mom, I don't know how she's holding up. I finally pulled through. I was sore but for the most part, I was ok.


End file.
